She Clicks
by Jeck
Summary: Kairi meets the girl of her dreams at the tryouts for a play, but things aren't as easy as they seem to get this girl. Femslash and little bits of slash. Kairi and Yuffie for all!
1. The Play

Disclaimer- Don't own Kingdom Hearts! (But I love Yuffie!)

Notes- Femslash... slash... cursing... I think that's it... NO SEX! (Sorry dudes)

Okay, I know this probably is gonna suck since I didn't even plan this out. I'm just going with the flow here. Basicly, I'm going to be making a lot of refernces to a play I hadn't even heard of before this. So throw me a friggin' bone here! This is Kairi x Yuffie as the main pairing. There is alittle Riku + Sora and Leon + Cloud in here too, but only stated facts! Okay try to enjoy.

She Clicks

Chapter 1: The Play

Kairi was always the skinny girl. She was always the unnoticed girl. But when her school was having a play, she was perfect for the female star role. Or so she thought. One would think she would have wanted to be Juliet in the play last year (Romeo and Juliet), but instead has decided that she will try out for the leading lady in Antony and Cleopatra. Why? Because her best friend in the whole world that she has had the biggest crush on is going to be playing the leading man, of course!

"Sora, I hope I do well in the try outs! Do you?" She asked.

"U-Uh... sure, why not? I mean, uh, you'd be good! Hehe..." Sora looked over at Kairi hoping to make her pleased. He wasn't really hoping she did well, because then he'd have to kiss his best friend. No, he didn't want that at all. Plus, Sora had his eyes on someone else anyway. The boy who had made the part of Octavius Caesar. His silver hair and bright blue eyes were so beautiful and Sora could barely keep his eyes off of him. Seeing the silver haired boy move off to the bathroom, Sora excused himself to follow. Kairi wasn't happy.

"Look, Kairi I really gotta go!" Sora said faking the need to use the restroom.

"Fine, but I hope you piss yourself on the way there!" She yelled after him. She saw the way Sora looked at that boy, but that's not what made so annoyed. She didn't feel jealous. It didn't bother her one bit. That was the problem. As a matter of fact, Kairi didn't like guys in general. That scared her. It scared her very much.

"Hello. Your Kairi right?" A tall girl with a nice figure and short black hair walked up to Kairi.

"Yeah, why?" Kairi replied coldly. Honestly, Kairi found this girl VERY hot.

"Mine name's Yuffie. Nice to meet ya! I'm one of the student directors of the play." Yuffie said happily.

"Oh! Um, it was nice meeting you!" Kairi was nervous. Here was this beautiful woman and Kairi was just lost for words.

"So, are you ready for try outs? To make this a little easier and for things to go by quicker, each student director watches a different student try out so that they are less nervous and each director can give their own opinion. Of course you still need to go to all of them, it just goes by quicker! Did I say that?" Yuffie continued rambling on for minutes until Kairi interrupted.

"Can we start now?" She said. Yuffie nodded handing her the script.

"Since you are trying out for Cleopatra, then you read those lines. I will pretend to be Antony. Sound good to you?" Kairi nodded at Yuffie's statement. Yuffie pointed to a spot in the script and motioned for Kairi to begin.

"I am sick and sullen." Kairi began.

"I am sorry to give breathing to my purpose..." Yuffie continued swept away in the moment.

"Help me away, dear Charmian, I shall fall. It cannot be thus long, the sides of nature will not sustain it." Kairi felt tense. This was almost too much for her to bear.

"Now my dearest queen... " Yuffie's eyes were glowing. She was glowing. Acting must be something Yuffie really enjoys, Kairi thought as she continued with her lines.

"Pray you, stand further from me."

"What's the matter?" Yuffie fit to well into this role. If she tried hard enough, she probably could have made the perfect Antony for the play, She was MUCH better then Sora.

"I know, by the same eye, there's some good news." Yuffie hold up her hand.

"Good, good. I like you very much Kairi and I think you'd be perfect for your role." Yuffie said as she took the script and wrote a note on a piece of paper.

"Here, take this note of recommendation and move on to the next person. I hope you do very well and get that part. Maybe I'll see you around school sometime. Bye." Waving, Yuffie walked off to get yet another girl trying out for the role. Kairi watched in a daze. Still not believing what just happened, she continued through the directors until she finished. Taking a seat afterwards, Kairi watched as Sora shared a kiss with the silver hair boy and wondered back over to her.

"God, looks like you did more then pee, asshole!" Kairi yelled. Sora looked hurt.

"SORRY! Look, I know you like me, but I don't swing that way and I would have told you sooner if I'd known myself!" Sora replied angrily.

"Well, you missed my try out. What a great friend you are! And for your information, I might be gay too." Kairi had enough. She got up and walked away into the corner of the room. Sora didn't follow. Minutes later Yuffie and the four other directors got up on the stage of the auditorium.

"The cast sheet will be posted up tomorrow for Cleopatra and all other side cast members. And will everyone give a hand two Sora (insert last name here) and Riku (insert a different last name here) who will be playing Antony and Octavius Caesar." Clapping erupted around the auditorium. Sora and the silver haired boy, Riku, just nodded their heads and smiled a shit-faced grin. Yuffie looked over to where Kairi was and winked. 'Oh my god! Did I get the part or something or does she like me like that or something? Am I really gay? Now Sora thinks so! Shit, oh shit, oh shit!' Many thoughts to that effect ran through Kairi's head as she looked at Yuffie with her shit-faced grin. After most of the people left, including Sora and his new boyfriend, Yuffie walked up to Kairi.

"Congrats. You made your part, but barely. I was able to get you it though." Yuffie said smiling. Disappointment spread across Kairi's face.

"Something wrong? How about some coffee? I know a get place for coffee." Kairi shock her head no. Yuffie's smile never left.

"How bout we skip the nervous searching for the right words to say thing and I ask you out now?" Kairi gasped.

"I, um, sure! But how... " Yuffie giggled.

"I'm very observant! So, Friday at 8 sound good?" As Kairi nodded her mother drove up.

"Kairi, time to go. Tell you're new little boyfriend you'll talk to him later." Yuffie laughed, but with some manliness to it.

"See you Friday." She (cough, cough)/ he said in a deep voice asshe got on her black mountain bike and sped off into some bushes.

Kairi sighed.

"Yeah mom, that's my new boyfriend." She said as she got into her mother's car and they drove home.

To Be Continued...

Hey, it's not that bad, right? Tell me in your reviews please. AlthoughI don't like 'em, flames are good too (I guess). More of the reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! And remember, I wrote this at 3 in the morning!

-Jeck


	2. Yuffie the Boy

Disclaimer- First chapter! Go look there now!

Notes- Just femslash and some cursing in this chapter, but it's short so there!

Thanks for reviewing...

The Great Ninja Yuffie

antlan87

This is a short chapter for 2 reasons. 1. I'm trying to finish my other story, Just A Few Changes, first. And 2. My left arm is killing me. I flipped over my bike the other day and all of my body weight (which is kinda... no it IS... alot) fell on it. So expect so updates on this story for sure and my other one. But please enjoy this one.

She Clicks

Chapter 2: Yuffie the Boy

Kairi stared out her window. It was Friday night and Kairi couldn't have been more excited. Two more hours until Yuffie came to pick her up.

"Kairi, dinner is ready!" Her mom yelled up.

"Sorry mom, but I'm getting dinner tonight with… my boyfriend, remember?" Kairi yelled back. There was a pause.

"Well, okay. But I want to meet this young man that you've been so excited over first." Was the response. 'Oh shit!' Kairi thought. So maybe things weren't perfect, but Kairi was sure Yuffie could keep up the act. After staring aimlessly out the window for the whole two hours, a taxicab pulled up. Out stepped Yuffie in nice black pants and a green dress shirt with a black tie. Kairi was practically drooling. Yuffie turned around and yelled to the driver about waiting before walking up to the house. Kairi rushed down the stairs to the front door. DING-DONG!

"I'LL GET IT, MOM!" Kairi shouted over her shoulder as she approached the door. Straightening out her own blouse, Kairi slowly opened the door to meet a smiling Yuffie.

"Hey there!" Yuffie said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Hey… " Was all Kairi could say back. Yuffie looked even better up close. Yuffie had similar thoughts. Kairi looked down at herself. She was wearing a long black skirt and a light blue blouse.

"So, are we gonna go? The cab driver is being a bitch about waiting." Yuffie said, slightly dazed.

"Um, oh yeah. But do you think you can be all guyish around my mom first? She wants to meet you." Kairi said slowly.

"Right! Acting like I've got a penis won't be that hard… I think. I mean it's not like I go around trying to be a guy all the time or something, but ya know what I mean, right?" Yuffie babbled on. Kairi giggled.

"I would hope not!" She replied before she stepped aside to let Yuffie in.

"If I'm a guy, what should my name be?" Yuffie asked confused.

"How about you make up your own name?" Kairi answered. Yuffie followed Kairi like a little lost puppy as they made there way through Kairi big ass house.

"Are you rich or something?" Yuffie asked amazed.

"Grandmother bought it and is renting it out to us. She's rich, not us." Kairi explained. No sooner had Kairi finished talking then did screaming start coming from the next room.

"SELFISH OLD HAG! AT LEAST DO IT FOR KAIRI!" Her mother screamed. More screaming followed before Kairi knocked on the closed door to the den. An old woman, who Yuffie thought was Kairi's grandmother, opened the door.

"Ah! Lily come here. Kairi's boyfriend is here." Kairi's grandmother opened the door wider and motioned for them to come in.

"Hello… um, what was your name?" Lily said.

"My name? My name is… Yuff! Yes! My name is Yuff (like I could think of something better…)." Yuffie said quickly changing her voice, which gave a squeak.

"Nice to meet you Yuff. I see you've reached puberty. Yes, all the men around your age are doing so, aren't they." Lily finished with some chuckles.

"Nice to meet you too, but we really must be going. The cab driver isn't to fond of waiting for people, I'm afraid." Yuffie continued to talk deeper with a forced squeak now and then.

"Yeah mom, we better go. See you tonight." And with that Kairi shoved Yuffie out before Lily could talk more with Yuffie or Yuff, as she now knew him/her. Once they got into the cab, Yuffie signed with relief.

"That was fun. Let's not do it again anytime soon." Yuffie said.

"Whatever you say, Yuff." Kairi said and burst into a fit of giggles.

"HEY! It wasn't that bad of a name!" Yuffie replied, slightly hurt.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry!" Kairi said after calming down.

"So are you going to tell your mom that I really don't have a penis and I have boobs under here somewhere?" Yuffie asked as she stretched out in the seat.

"Well… not really." Kairi replied as the cab driver continued down the rode to some unknown place the Yuffie just happened to forgot to tell Kairi about.

To Be Continued...

I'm trying here! My arm is in enough pain as it is. But it's my own fault for being stupid and going down the stupid hill without my back brakes working! So please, review! It will take the pain away... well not really, but review anyway!

-Jeck


	3. Just When It Got Good

It took me awhile, but I'm finally updating! Yay! I'm didn't mean to rush things... so I'm changing my plot around! I'm also going to getting away from the play a little... I've given up trying to understand what the hell is going on in that play anyway. But, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah... it's so short... I know... and I am very sorry!

She Clicks

Chapter 3: Just When It Got Good

Twenty minutes later, Yuffie and Kairi had reached a nice little restaurant called _Tres Bien_. Yuffie got out and opened the door for Kairi like a gentleman would. Tossing the cab driver exact change with a tip, Yuffie took Kairi by the arm and led her inside. Once inside, Kairi gasped in awe. It was beautiful and looked very expensive. Yuffie directed Kairi to a man on leaning on a stand.

"Name?" He asked in a bored-like manner.

"Two under Madison." Yuffie replied. The man looked into a book on the stand and sighed.

"Please follow me to your seats." Yuffie gave Kairi's arm a tug and they followed the slouching young man.

"Someone will be with you soon." And he returned to his post.

"That's not your real last name, is it?" Kairi asked puzzled.

"Nope! So Kairi, be honest now, what do you think?" Yuffie asked leaning back in her chair.

"It's beautiful, but it looks expensive. Why take me here?" Kairi asked as someone came out.

"Like, hey there! My name is Brittany and I'll, like, be your waitress. Like, what would you like to drink?" This woman was such a valley girl.

"A sprite for me, please." Yuffie said. Kairi held up two fingers.

"Make that two." The girl wrote it down and turned on her heel to head back into the kitchen.

"Like, I'll be right back with that for ya." You could hear her chewing her gum.

"Anyway, I took you here for two reason. Number one… I really like you Kairi. I've been hearing great things about you at school and I first saw you and thought you were the most beautiful thing on two legs. Number two is…" But before Yuffie could finish, Brittany came back out with their drinks.

"Okay, like, are you ready to, like, order?" She asked. Yuffie nodded.

"Shrimp Scampi for me." Kairi once again held up two fingers. Brittany nodded and walked away, but not before winking at Yuffie. Once Brittany was gone, Yuffie sighed.

"Jesus Christ! I hate it when chicks I don't know do that." Yuffie ruffled up her hair making her look more like a boy and more sexy in Kairi's opinion.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Number two is because I wanted our first and last date to be special." Kairi froze.

"L-last?" She stuttered out. Yuffie nodded.

"My mom is sending me and my brother Leon to an acting school in Canada." Yuffie looked sad.

"M-moving… CANADA?" Kairi panicked.

"No… no… I find the girl of my dreams… NO!" Kairi began crying softly.

"I'm so sorry Kairi. I really am. I'm afraid I leave right after the play next Friday." Kairi pulled herself together. Their meals came and they ate in silence. Kairi knew it was to good to be true. It always is.

To Be Continued...

If it's good... tell me in review form... if it sucks... flame me! L8ter!

-Jeck


	4. Author Notes

Sorry guys. Right now, I've lost almost all my faith in this story. So… I'll continue it in a couple of months. Sorry, but I'll finish my other stories first. Keep an eye out for them, I'm updating them in a day or too and I've got new ideas for stories coming into my brain everyday. Sorry again.

Please forgive me... I really am sorry... plus not many people seem interested. BUT I WILL CONTINUE IT... someday...


	5. It SOOO Painfully Short

I was in the updating neighborhood and I thought, why not update this story! This is so painfully short and in my opinion very cute, but that's what you get when you stick me on new meds! Besides, I'd like to finish this story and work more on my Harvest Moon story before starting my squeal to my Teen Titans fanfic since it's take forever to finish THAT one. So, enjoy the painfully short and sweet chapter!

She Clicks

Chapter 4: It's SOOO Painfully Short

Dinner was ate in a horrible silence, but they got the check and left.

"I was hoping to walk you back home, but if you'd like, we can take a cab or something." Yuffie said, but refused to look Kairi in the eye.

"Walking is fine with me." She said quietly, almost a whisper. They began walking and the wind picked up. Kairi shivered a little, but before she knew it, Yuffie had slung her jacket over her shoulders.

"You looked cold." Yuffie stated. Kairi looked at Yuffie. Her beautiful midnight black hair blew in the wind, giving her a look of loneliness. Kairi leaned onto Yuffie's shoulder as they continued walking.

"How long are you going to go to this acting school?" Kairi asked. Yuffie was silent.

"Yuffie?" Kairi asked again. Yuffie sighed.

"I don't know. It everything goes well… I might not come back." Kairi turned her head away so her silent tears could fall. In the short time they had been together, something had clicked. Kairi felt so safe in Yuffie's arms and they had so many things in common, one of which was acting. It was a shame that Yuffie was leaving.

"Hey Yuffie…" Kairi said as she wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, Kairi?" Yuffie asked as they slowed their pace.

"Do you think we could write to each other? Maybe when I finished school, I can go to Canada too!" Kairi smiled at Yuffie. Yuffie smiled back.

"Yeah, I'd love that!" They continued at their original pace with smiles plastered to their face. Time seemed to fast forward because before they knew it, they stood infront of Kairi's house.

"Well… I guess this is good-night!" Yuffie said. Kairi nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'll still see you at the practices for the play, right?" Yuffie nodded and they both blushed a deep crimson color. Before her mind could stop her, Yuffie leaned down and kissed Kairi on the lips. At first, Kairi didn't know how to react, but soon she began to kiss back. Then it turned into a make-out session with lots of hot and steamy kisses. But oxygen was needed and they soon pulled away, faces bright red now.

"Thank you, Yuff!" Kairi giggled at the name.

"It was a pleasure, Madame." Yuffie kissed Kairi one more time and walked off to go signal another cab down with another asshole driver. Kairi starred after her before unlocking the front door and sneaking up the stairs into her bedroom and falling into a deep sleep, her dreams filled with the black haired girl.

To Be Continued...

I've got ideas! But I like reviews so that I'll know you want to read them! So review! (And tell me if I'm the only one who thought this chapter was CUTE!... and PAINFULLY SHORT!)


	6. Happy Endings

This is the final chapter. Yes, yes I rushed this story. I admit it! I started losing faith in it and... I just tried to close it up. There is a lot of cursing, calling god bad names, and walking in on two guys having sex. Fun! And I did promise a little bit of Sora/Riku and Leon/Cloud! But mainly here is the last of our Yuffie/Kairi story. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Happy Endings

Yuffie watched on the side of the stage as Kairi and the other cast members bowed before the audience. A grim smile found its way onto Yuffie's face and she turned to Leon.

"Do we really have to go? You want to stay just as much as I do!" Leon shook his head.

"We wanted to become the world's best actor and actress, but in order to do that, we need to go to this acting school." Yuffie was almost foaming at the mouth.

"You're an asshole again, Leon. Ever sine you and Cloud broke up, you've been acting like a stubborn ass. YOU ARE AN ASS!" She ran out the back door of the auditorium and into the fresh night air.

"I don't want to leave now, you stupid god. Just when you give me this nice red head girl who is an angel to me and you rip her away. YOU SELFISH BASTARD." Yuffie grabbed a rock and threw it into the night sky, hoping to hit the god that was there.  
"Yuffie?" The shy red head in general came out the door and under the ray of the moonlight. Yuffie was sitting on a box, tears falling freely from her face.

"K-Kairi." Yuffie stuttered out as Kairi ran to her side.

"Aw… Yuffie. It's okay. We'll write to each other and never lose contact and when I'm older, I'm move out there with you! It's our plan, remember!" Yuffie nodded, but the tears continued to pour out.

"B-but Kairi! You and me… w-we click! It's something that I-I've never felt before a-and I don't want to l-lose that." Kairi just held Yuffie and ran her fingers through Yuffie's midnight black hair. The hair that she grew to love… the hair the belonged to the one person she cared about most in this world.

"I promise you that you will always be in my heart Yuffie and that I will find you one day. This I promise you!" And Kairi and Yuffie just sat there for hours… just holding each other.

Three Years Later

Kairi sat next to Sora who sat next to his boyfriend of two years, Riku. The three were the best friends in the world and all other troubles before that were gone. Sora and Riku were no longer acting and took to practicing martial arts together. Kairi had also given up acting to be a writer and was openly gay now. She told her mother and grandmother the truth… and she lives in an apartment with Sora and Riku after being kicked out of her home.

But now they were on an airplane to Canada to see Yuffie and Leon. Yuffie and Kairi never lost contact, although letters were being sent farther and farther apart. Kairi hadn't told Yuffie that her and the other two males were coming to visit them, but she was sure Yuffie would be just as happy to see them as a surprise.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" A blonde hair boy said pointing to the seat on the other side of Kairi.

"No it's not. Go ahead and take a seat." The blonde hair boy sat down and held his hand out.

"My name is Cloud. What's yours?" He gave her a one million-watt grin.

"Oh! My name is Kairi and these are my two best friends Sora and Riku." He shook all their heads and turned back to Kairi.

"Sorry, but I'm the kinda guy who likes to keep talking. Do you mind if I rant and rave at you?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Great! So, way are you heading out to Canada? It's a long way from Japan, you know!" (I'm making them all from Japan! M'kay?) Cloud just continued to smile at her.

"I'm going to visit my long distance girlfriend who moved to an acting school three years ago. What about you?" Kairi liked this guy, he was really nice and outgoing. He reminded her of…

"Oh! You know mean Yuffie?" Kairi's jaw dropped.

"How do you know Yuffie?" Cloud just continued grinning.

"She is the sister of my ex-boyfriend. Her and Leon moved to go to acting school. I heading over that way to because Leon and I have agreed to give our relationship one more chance, ya know!" Kairi nodded in a daze. Wow!

The Airport in Canada

Kairi and Cloud have discovered they had a lot in common and decided to go visit Leon and Yuffie together. Sora and Riku left to go see the sights of Canada… (cough, cough) and each other.

"We meet up at the hotel later." They had said. So here they were… getting a cab to head to the dorms of the world famous acting school.

"So Kairi, just one more question. How are you going to win Yuffie back?" Kairi blinked.

"W-What do you mean?" She stuttered out. Cloud frowned for the first time in the fourteen hours she had known him for.

"You mean she never told you… she hooked up with a brunette named Jessica that she met at the acting school. They've been going out for months." Kairi was shocked. Minutes later she was a sobbing wreck clinging onto Cloud for dear life.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! WE PROMISED TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" Cloud tried some humor.

"It's going to be okay! Once Yuffie sees you again, she'll dump the brunette and hook up with you. A big ass and a huge rack aren't everything. I'd know… I'm gay!" This caused Kairi to cry harder.

"SHE HAS BIGGER BOOBS THEN ME!" Cloud rolled his eyes.

'Smooth, dipshit!' He thought as they pulled up to the famous acting school dorms. Kairi collected herself, wiped her eyes, and turned to face Cloud.

"Do I look okay? Do I look like I was crying? I can't do this!" Cloud grabbed Kairi by the shoulders and shook her.

"Calm down. You look fine, you don't look like you have been crying, and you CAN do this. Come on, I'll be there in case for some ungodly reason that it goes bad in there." Kairi nodded and took a deep breath.

"I can do this. I just have to win Yuffie back!" Cloud grinned again.

"See! Listen to me, I have good ideas." They laughed and they headed up to Leon and Yuffie dorm rooms. Not long after, they stood outside the dorm room.

"Ready?" Kairi just nodded and raised a trembling hand to knock. Some arguing could be heard, but then a tall man with brown hair opened the door.

"Cloud? It's great to see you! And… you are?" Leon asked confused.

"Oh! I'm Kairi and I'm here to see…" Before she could get the rest of her sentence out, Yuffie jumped onto Leon's back and knocked him over.

"Who's there, Squally?" And then Yuffie's eyes fell upon and she jumped onto Kairi.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HERE!" Yuffie refused to let go, even as Leon pick himself up and motioned for Cloud and Kairi to come inside as he mumbled curses at Yuffie.

"Um… Yuffie? Can I talk to you for a second?" Yuffie nodded and they stayed in the hallway as Leon and Cloud went in.

"Sure! It's been so long. I've missed you so much. How have you been?" Kairi smiled a shy smile and took a deep breath.

"Do you have another girlfriend?" Yuffie stopped. Kairi's eyes welled up and she turned to leave, but Yuffie held her in place.

"I HAD another girlfriend, but we broke up yesterday. It was just a sex thing and nothing more. I need you so badly and… yeah… but I had a feeling something was gonna happen so I dumped her." Kairi turned back around and they embraced each other in a hug full of the love that they had for one another.

"But how did you know?" Kairi asked. Yuffie grinned.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. We click together. We're not two lovers, we're one love. WE CLICK!" And they kissed. It seemed lie forever, but they kissed. Oxygen became a must and they parted.

"Let's… go into… the room!" Yuffie said breathing hard. Kairi nodded and they opened the door to find Cloud and Leon on the floor… naked. Yuffie closed the door and turned to Kairi.

"I did NOT need to see that!" Yuffie pretended to gag and Kairi laughed.

"I have my own hotel room if you're interested." Kairi giggled as Yuffie turned red and nodded her head.

"You, me, your hotel room… NOW!" They left hand in hand… the way it should be when two people click!

The End!

There! I don't smell a squeal, but I'll try writing another Kairi and Yuffie story someday. No promises cause I've got three other stories right now. Review... PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! L8ter!


End file.
